enciclopotterpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Narrador
Na [[Harry Potter (série de livros)|série Harry Potter]], a história é transmitida ao leitor através de um narrador extradiegético, uma terceira pessoa observadora imparcial próxima à história, mas que em momento algum se envolve nela (narrador heterodiegético). Em vários pontos na trama, há também narradores intradiegético (ou autodiegético ou homodiegético) que por um breve período de tempo são os narradores da história como, por exemplo, Bartô Crouch Jr. que, em parte, narra o capítulo trinta e cinco de Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo (Veritaserum), ou Rúbeo Hagrid que, em parte, narra o capítulo vinte de Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix (O Conto de Hagrid). Nos audiobooks oficiais mais comuns da série Harry Potter, a voz do narrador é a de Stephen Fry (em países de língua Britânico-inglesa), ou Jim Dale (nos E.U.A.). Análise do narrador O narrador é, em todos os momentos, heterodiegético — ou seja, ele é exterior à história e nunca toma parte na ação — e, como tal, fala em terceira pessoa. Tempos verbais são invariavelmente dados no passado. O narrador também é onisciente: ele parece ter uma visão detalhada do que está acontecendo em qualquer lugar e momento da história, assim como um profundo nível de conhecimento sobre os pensamentos e sentimentos dos mesmos, apesar de nem sempre retransmiti-los para o leitor. Rowling escolheu uma terceira pessoa como narrador, o que significa que ele tende a seguir a ação de um personagem e limita a informação que ele transmite e o que está acontecendo proximo a esse personagem. Este personagem é quase sempre Harry Potter, embora haja momentos em que o personagem foco mude: Válter Dursley (Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal, capítulo um), Alvo Dumbledore (Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal, capítulo um), Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger (Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal, capítulo onze), Franco Bryce (Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, capítulo um) e o Primeiro-Ministro (Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe, capítulo um). No entanto, há momentos, como no capítulo dois de Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe, ou no primeiro capítulo de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte, onde o narrador é estranhamente objetivo, e não transmite qualquer coisa mais do que fatos sobre a cena diante dele — ele se torna um narrador observador em terceira pessoa. Rowling usa este recurso em cenas cruciais aonde o protagonista, Harry Potter, não está presente, a fim de iludir o leitor e fazê-lo pensar que o personagem foco significa algo que ele não é. Curiosidades *Notavelmente, o narrador faz uma aparição em alguns dos primeiros jogos de vídeo game de Harry Potter. Em ambas as versões para PC e PS1 de Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (vídeo game), o narrador lê a história de Harry apartir de um livro ilustrado. Na versão GBA do jogo, as linhas do narrador são acompanhadas por uma imagem de Alvo Dumbledore (durante o vídeo de introdução, antes do início do jogo), uma crista da Grifinória, ou um Game Boy Advance (quando aparecem dicas de como se jogar para o leitor). Na versão PS1 do jogo seguinte, o narrador faz sua aparição final: em todas as continuações seguintes (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (vídeo game) e Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (vídeo game)), ele fala enquanto o jogadores estão jogando. *Alguns especularam que o Bruxo não identificado fumando cachimbo retratado na capa das edições originais de Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal, foi concebido para descrever o narrador, embora esta não seja a intenção original do artista. Na verdade, ele foi contratado simplesmente para criar um retrato de um bruxo e não tinha um personagem particular em mente"Harry Potter and the Mysterious Wizard", por Thomas Taylor em That ElusiveLine.com (em inglês). Notas e referências Categoria:Universo Harry Potter